Not Too Big
by HVK
Summary: A few years after the Total Drama reality TV series has ended, Sierra has had an inexplicably massive growth spurt; as she's grown much larger than Cody, she worries that her immense size is straining their relationship and making it harder to keep things physical. Cody sets her straight. Coderra one-shot, heavily emphasizes extreme size difference.


I originally wrote this on Deviant Art, but I didn't immediately post it here like I normally would because this was a bit, uh, more fetish-y than would normally suit my preferences. I de-sexualized it some before posting it here, at least much as made sense without losing a lot of the story's general thread. Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama series, or make any profit off it.

* * *

Sierra liked being big and tall, and she _really _liked being bigger than Cody, but lately, in the few years since the show had officially ended with Chris' arrest, sometimes she worried that it would interfere in their relationship.

She'd always been a big girl, even as a young child; when she'd been a toddler she'd been mistaken for a six-year-old because she was just so large, and when she was in that painful eleven-going-on-twelve stage and the few years before puberty started working in earnest, being tall and skinny from her rapid growth had made her the butt of even more horrible jokes and bullying than before. When she'd starting putting on more mass (and, strictly speaking, muscle after she'd begun working out; she'd never be as strong-looking as Eva but then she'd always liked Eva for having that kind of bulk and making it look super-_good_) and filled her out, it had been a bit of a relief.

Sierra _liked _being much taller than an average woman, taller than most guys. She certainly liked being curvier and bustier than most, though that brought its share of problems (as a short but memorable list of failed relationships and long nights sobbing alone in her bed made abundantly clear), and while the current fashion was for girls to be smaller than their guys and skinny too, Sierra felt fine with her body and the way she looked. She'd never really thought about it being a problem, when she bothered to think of it at all.

After Cody and her had started dating (though honestly most of the time she felt like they were more like best friends who did romantic stuff and that just felt _better_, it was easy and relaxed and it felt _sacred_, and didn't Sierra just giggle like a schoolgirl thinking about her and Cody like that), she felt even better about herself, hugging Cody from behind and crushing his little skinny body into her much _bigger _form, his tininess a lovely contrast to her size, and as time passed he seemed to get even _smaller _compared to her, though she knew it was just her getting bigger in a last-minute growth spurt, and then it was even more fun hugging him and cuddling him, even if she had to lift him up to push his face into her breasts like she knew he really liked and oh didn't it just feel _good_.

Kissing got complicated, though. Even when they'd first met during the events that led to the World Tour becoming a thing, Cody had been tiny compared to her. He slouched a bit, making him look smaller than he really was (and sometimes Sierra wondered if it was a psychological thing, if he wanted people to think he was even smaller and more harmless than he already was so he'd look more friendly) but even standing up straight Cody's head had stood about level with her ribs, and she needed to lift him up for a proper hug. After they started dating, a few weeks after the Revenge of The Island series had started, the little quick kisses and cheek-pecks and other gestures of affection that other couples (the ones that didn't have such a big size difference) took for granted became a lot more complicated for the two of them. Cody was so small, and Sierra so tall, that even if he stood up on the kind stepladder they kept at bookstores, he still had to stand up on his tippy-toes to give her a proper kiss.

Sierra didn't mind… out loud, that is. She definitely didn't mind having to kneel down so he could kiss her, and she certainly liked picking him up and lifting him all the way for a good kiss. The warmth of his lips, and the fervency of his kisses, and the feel of his body against hers made it worth it.

But the jokes she kept hearing about them on the fan groups, and the snide comments about Oedipus Complex that suggested a darker double standard in her fellow fans than usual, and the little crick in her back that she started getting in her back when Cody felt more free about public displays of affection … that _did _bother her. And that last one was a little painful sometimes.

Time passed, and it didn't seem that big a deal after another; just a quirk in their relationship, not unlike how Geoff kept getting mauled by animals that Bridgette kept accidentally getting jealous of them or Duncan and Gwen constantly fleeing from angry fans who _still _thought that he ought to be with Courtney or Noah and Owen getting dragged into Izzy's zany schemes… no one in the Total Drama contestants, new or old (as Sierra had befriended several of the new contestants after the season was over, and determined that they fit nicely into the 'Old Guard', as she called the original line-up of contestants plus herself and Alejandro, and no one was sure if she was joking or not), had what could be called a 'normal' relationship. Sierra was convinced that normal relationships were more mythical than unicorns, and had less fun shows about them.

(A brief discussion about this very concept between her and Zoey had derailed somewhat when she mentioned off-handedly that technically real unicorns did exist; they were what Greco-Roman scholars had initially called rhinos, and the concept had gotten romanticized. Zoey had a bit of a panic attack over this.)

A year passed, the two of them growing closer and their friendships with their fellow Total Drama contestants more profound. Sierra and Cody settled into an easy-going relationship that was a blend of best friendship and romance; perhaps more of the former than the latter, and maybe she would have been disappointed in it when she was younger, but Sierra was more mature now, and enjoyed what they had without complaint.

She started growing taller, so gradually that she barely noticed until Beth made a passing comment about how Cody's kisses, more often than not, happened to be on Sierra's firm belly pudge. Realizing just how _smaller _Cody was, it was a bit of a wake-up call for Sierra.

Another year passed, the two of them sliding neatly into adulthood, and a sudden growth spurt hit Sierra like an anvil strikes an unwary head, and things got more complicated.

* * *

Now, two years after the events of Total Drama World Tour and her life changing a lot for the better (mostly because she had a little buddy to hang out with and kiss and do other fun stuff with), Sierra hunched her shoulders and crouched down a bit so she could see herself in the mirror.

Her face came into view and she made a small mumbling sound. Her back made a small popping noise and she winced. "This is gonna suck on my back!" She said. She paused. "…That made more sense in my head."

Sierra stood up straight, and complained when her head hit the ceiling. She grimaced because although the mirror went from floor and nearly to the ceiling, her head was still completely out of view. She mumbled unhappily and awkwardly paced around, imagining that her footsteps were making the floor quake and soon she'd have to switch to eating buildings and any second she was going to smash right through the floor because she was just too big and heavy…

Fortunately, this room had an abnormally high ceiling, so she was in no danger of bumping her head on anything. Still, having grown used to that since her growth spurt had started, it didn't really make her feel any better. She kept pacing around, and her thick brown hair, curly at the edges and streaks of her old purple dye mixing into the caramel-colored shades of her natural hair color, fell over her impressive shoulders in waves and folds, along her back and down in curtains of follicles and gradually tapering to a tip, and her hair bounced where the muscles of the impressively large area where her legs met her back flexed against it.

Sierra bit her lip, teeth startlingly white against the dark brown of her full bottom lip. She glanced into the mirror as she moved back enough that she could see her entire body in the reflection. She turned around and posed, shifting her weight and looking all at herself. She made a few looks she thought looked heroic; standing up with her arms flexing at angles and the muscles of her thick arms moving like lethargic but well-fed snakes. She turned slightly to the side, that she could see her body in profile, and there was just so much _bigness _filling out her chest and the back of her shorts, her legs so massive and long…

Her immense figure, or at least it had become that in recent years, had never really meant much to her. Not something to get upset about, not a source of pride (except when Cody was fawning over her), it was just part of her and she was sufficiently detached from her physicality to pay little attention to it. The closest she'd come to it was a time, after the World Tour, when she was reading a blog Gwen had written and someone had posted a comment about Courtney being 'thicker than Sierra's thighs', and Sierra had glanced down and given the meat of her right leg an affectionate pat as she thought that her legs really were amazingly big.

Here and now, Sierra stood tall in front of the mirror and flexed her legs. Her legs met, and in the expansive sweat-shorts that only went down to her mid-thigh (because now was a time for relaxing, and anyway it was hard getting clothes that fit anymore) there was plenty of muscular flesh exposed, and her thighs met with a loud slapping sound that made Sierra wince. For a second she thought that her legs were thicker around that _Cody's whole body _was, and that made her wince again.

She pouted, thinking hard.

"Something bugging you, Sierra?" A familiar voice said. Sierra looked around the hotel room, her pensive face settling into a smile at the sight of Cody laying on a bed and watching TV in only a sleeveless T-shirt and a pair of shorts not unlike her own. He hadn't really changed at all since he was a younger teenager, perhaps growing a few inches taller but that was all (to his disgruntlement), though his hair was longer and his shoulders broader. Sierra didn't like it when people made jokes about how small he was, and to her he was still a man no matter what anyone else said.

('My man', Sierra thought happily, and she smiled again at the thought.)

"Um, nothing," She said, skipping over and bouncing into the bed. It creaked mightily, and Cody flinched in the brief moment before her massive body went over him and landed neatly on the bed. It tipped over slightly, her weight pushing it that way, and Cody flopped right onto her, his face bemused and right in front of the large swell of her breasts and his feet somewhere above her knees. "Hi there, cutie!" Sierra said, pleased to feel him on her body; girlhood dreams of having a big beautiful man to hold her had been put aside as fantasies, and her insecurities aside, it just felt so _nice _having his smaller form nestled into her.

Cody squeaked a bit, blushing bright red. He started to move away from reflex. Sierra's hand moved with deceptively slow laziness, clamping onto his shoulder and keeping them there. She thought that maybe he _was _bigger than when he was younger; not taller, but he was definitely broader, more thickset and even more cuddly.

Cody got the hint and stopped moving, and Sierra wiggled against him; he giggled and moved with her, like a surfer caught in a tidal wave. "Hi," he said, snuggled into his big beautiful girlfriend, arms going around her sides and just barely managing to make it halfway around, her heartbeat pounding into him like the world's sweetest drum, and her hands moved to the small of his back. She smiled and just held him, luxuriating in how he felt laying on her.

(Doing it the other way around, her lying on top of him, was fun, but needed special preparation to do it right. The last time she'd tried to surprise him with cuddling like that, he'd gotten a minor concussion.)

She had to lean up a bit to see him over her breasts, and thought unhappily of that was _another _part of her that had gotten way bigger, and it was more than a little uncomfortable having to look over herself to see him. She didn't know that sort of thing was even supposed to swell up in a growth spurt (she was, of course, not thinking of the fatty foods and sweets that Cody liked, and had contributed to her impressive figure). He had his face wedged contently into her, the top of his head just barely brushing against the swell of her left breast, and he looked so comfy; he really loved snuggling like that.

She did too, of course. It felt so nice, holding him like that and not having to be bothered about size differences.

Except that here and now, she _was _bothered by it. Sierra sat up, dislodging Cody into her lap as she sat up and wiggled around. He landed comfortable enough, his skinny butt cushioned by her leg and he blinked up at her in surprise as she looked down, frowning sadly. He smiled and impishly kissed her right below the hem of her shirt, into the soft flesh of her plump midsection and his arms digging deeply enough for her powerful muscles to swell against them.

Sierra squealed faintly, cheeks blushing, and she thought dizzily of how _perfect _he looked on her, skinny to her largeness, his pale pinkness such a lovely contrast to her brown skin, and she hugged him again. Even as she did, though, she frowned a bit, thinking that if she wasn't so big he could kiss her just like other couples did.

None of the other Total Drama people had this problem… well, except Sam and Dakota, she amended, and was a bit grateful she wasn't as big as _she _was. It was hard enough between her and Cody, and she didn't like thinking about what it would be like if she was even bigger.

"Sierra?" Cody said, picking up on her unusually downcast mood. "Is something the matter?"

"No," She said. She rethought, and remembered her and Cody's declaration years ago that they ought to share things with each other because _real _best friend lovers ought to tell each other everything. Not being upfront all the time had made Duncan and Courtney break up, among other things. "Yeah…"

"What?" Cody said. "

Sierra looked down at him and patted the bed, instructing him to get off her. He did so, scooting off her lap and squatting down on the couch, and he looked even smaller to her, almost childlike. Sierra remembered what people said about them looking like mother and child sometimes (even though they didn't look at _all _alike, and it was so stupid it genuinely made her angry) and she chewed anxiously on her teeth. Her hands came together, fingers flexing restlessly, and she finally said, "Does this ever bother you?"

He frowned. "Does what bother me?"

Sierra waved at herself, indicating her huge body. "Does all of THIS bother you?"

"You just pointed to all of you," Cody said. He blinked. "Oh!"

"Uh huh. That." Sierra tilted her head down at her boyfriend, whom she dwarfed so significantly. "Does it, y'know… bug you that I'm so tall?"

Cody opened his mouth to say something just as Sierra said the same thing. They blurted a series of meaningless syllables at the exact same time, the words lost in the noise. They closed their mouths, looking awkward, and fell silent.

For a moment, neither of them said anything.

Eventually Sierra straightened up, her hair drifted over Cody for a moment and swallowing up his shoulder and she winced. "I'm just so big!" She said suddenly. He flinched at her volume and ferocity, and she drew back. She didn't say anything else for a moment, and then she said, "I'm just… big. Really, really tall. And big in general." She shifted around, uncomfortably aware of his attention briefly shifting to other portions of her anatomy for a moment.

Cody was silent. He looked up at her, head tilted slightly and expression puzzled.

Sierra went on, discomfort loosening her lips. "And, uh, um… you know… kissing is hard! _Really crazy-stupid kind of hard!_"

"…Yeah," Cody said quietly. He moved his finger on the blanket, shuffling around awkwardly.

"I have to pick you up and hold you up to give you a kiss, and you can't just kiss me on your own," Sierra said bitterly. "That's not fair. To you, I mean, it's not fair to you." She shuffled around, her backside pulling up the blanket behind her, and she stopped. She bowed her head, hair slipping down over her face and shoulders like cascades the precise color of caramel. She looked sugary-sweet, as if her being had been distilled from the essence of chocolate and candied treats.

The two of them sat together in silence for a long moment. Sierra felt cold, whimpering a little under her breath, and remembered horrible days of being the biggest kid in the class – in the whole school – and being singled out for bullying because of that. She sniffled.

Cody put a hand on her thick bicep. His palm was warm, his grip surprisingly strong for how tiny it felt on her. She liked it.

"Cody?" Sierra said quietly. "Do you think… I'm just too big for you?"

"What?" Cody said. She hoped it wasn't her imagination that he sounded genuinely surprised.

"You know…" she sniffled again, hands balled up into fists between her knees. "Too tall. Too big! I mean, you fit in my lap and when I hug you the wrong way it actually _hurts _you and I need to lift you out so you can kiss me, and when we sleep in the same bed sometimes I roll over and fall right on you and that hurts you, so you have to sleep on top of me but that's uncomfortable when it's hot, so…" she shrugged helplessly. "Do you think I'm too big for you? Too tall, you know?"

Cody was silent, mouth working wordless but thoughtfully.

She mistook his silence for assent. "…Oh," she said.

"No, no, give me a second!" Cody said quickly, looking terrified. She looked around into his eyes, wide and earnest, and she bit her lip again. "…No, Sierra, I don't! I like how big you are!"

"Really?" She said hopefully.

"Yeah! I mean, it's hard that I can't kiss you on the mouth by myself most of the time, like the other guys can with their girls, and it hurts when you roll over on me, and it's really annoying when strangers think you adopted me and freak out when we kiss and public but-"

"I knew it!" Sierra wailed. "We're going to have to break up and move into different countries! I'll have to leave to Germany and work with my second cousin twice removed and I don't even know if that's a thing but I'll have to get a job at an automobile factory and they won't let me do anything fun like putting machines guns or jet engines into the cars or-"

"Sierra, hold on!" Cody said frantically, trying to make himself heard over her panic. "I never said that, we're not breaking up, _please stop freaking out!_" The sheer panic in his voice got to her and she went silent, looking fearfully down at him.

"We're not breaking up," Cody said again. "Sure, that other stuff is a pain, but it's worth it! I mean, I lo-" Cody stopped, and Sierra's eyes widened at what he'd been about to say. He whimpered, his lips worked, and he said, "I really _like _you! Like, a whole crazy-lot, I really do!"

"…Really?"

"Yeah, I do!"

Sierra giggled a little. "Me being so big, it doesn't bother you?"

Cody snorted, like it was crazy she would say that. "Are you kidding? You're _gorgeous! _You're the single prettiest and best good-looking girl, like, EVER!"

She giggled again, covering her mouth and blushing. "Aw, you sweetie!"

"But I'm serious!" He insisted, earnest again. "And, I _like _how big you are!"

"Really?" She said. "You… you like me being so tall? I'm, like, a giant!"

"Actually I think you're legally tall enough to be considered an actual giant," Cody said. He had a dreamy smile at the thought. She giggled at how happy it seemed to make him.

"It mean, you're so big that it's just so good hugging you," He said honestly. "Nobody else in the contestants has someone super-big to hold like that… except maybe Izzy when she was with Owen. Or is she still with him? I'm not sure… or Sam and Dakota. My point is, I never knew how good it feels to hold someone way bigger than yourself until I met you and that's…" He smiled again. "It's REALLY good, Sierra!"

She giggled again.

"And, you got a _really _nice body," Cody said, looking hideously embarrassed that he was saying this but determined to keep going. "I mean… there's big, and then there's curvy, and there's YOU. You're in a class of your own. It's… geez, I don't know what the word for your body type is!"

"Big, tall and really bottom-heavy?" Sierra suggested.

"Yeah, that's the one," Cody said. "And I LIKE bottom-heavy." He blinked, realizing he'd just said that. He coughed, going red again, and Sierra laughed, clapping him on the shoulder and almost knocking him off the bed.

This brought him to his next point. "And your… build," he said, clapping her arms. "Strong girls are cool! You're… you got really big muscles, and they're so STRONG." His hand squeezed around her bicep, not even making it halfway around. "Not really defined at all, but you're cute and plump, you don't need to have toned muscles!" Sierra grinned and flexed her arm; her bicep rose, and Cody's arm was forced off by the sudden strength of her arm.

"And… you got really awesome legs," Cody said. "They're so… long," he finished lamely. "Just… really, REALLY long! It's just amazing, you're like architecture. You're build like a brick house, the very finest building I've ever seen!" She tilted her head at the unusual compliment, but blushed. "And your legs are so thick, I think they're a little bigger than ME!" He patted her closest thigh affectionately. "And I really like bigger girls now."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, keeping herself there. "Really?! You mean big girls in general… or just because it's me?"

"Heh ,uh…" he gently reached up and cupped her face, his palms soft on her chubby cheeks, fingers just barely touching the smooth shape of her pointed jawline. Her lips pushed out a soft and nearly silent 'oh!' at his touch. He smiled as he looked at her face, the mixture of cuteness and beauty of her features making her heart-stoppingly gorgeous in his eyes, her almond-shaped dark eyes, the earring-studded softness of her ears… his thumb pushed away a long strand of her over her slim nose, and she stopped breathing for a moment as one of his fingers drifted to the corner of her mouth, tracing the large and full contours of her lips. "Because it's you," Cody said, with a shy little grin.

She giggled again.

"You're the prettiest woman ever in the history of all the things," Cody blurted, sure he had gotten something poetic there before he flubbed it, and kissed her softly on the mouth, exhaling into her as he cupped her cheeks and closed his eyes. Sierra melted into the kiss after a moment, full of affection and love and less motivated by something as base as desire (though there was that too).

When they parted, Cody was breathing heavily, and Sierra was smiling so wide it hurt. "…Thank you," she said. She cupped his face too, her hands taking the whole of his face, and she lowered her mouth over his, and kissed him so hard and sweet it was like she wanted to swallow him whole.

When the kiss ended and she parted with a pop, Cody sucked in a breath before he whispered, "Any time, big buddy."

Sierra giggled and picked him up, pulling him into her lap and giving him a huge and powerful hug. He snuggled into her, making a rumbling noise a lot like a purr, and as they both relaxed into each other's company, holding one another tightly, Sierra gave him a gentle and sweet hug, feeling a lot better about herself.


End file.
